A day in the life
by RedEyesDuelist
Summary: Basically a story told in joeys POV, going through what he does in a day...how fun...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own yugioh this is just a fic

chapter 1

I woke up in excruciating pain...just as always, dragging my aching body to slam the snooze button of my ringing alarm clock,

when I suddenly fell out of my bed slamming my already aching head onto the nightstand.  
"ow! son of a -" but was interrupted by the sound of my old man pounding on the wall screaming at the top of his lungs with his raspy voice  
to shut my alarm clock up.  
so without question I slammed the "off" button picking my ass up off of the floor.  
almost as if instinct heading into the bathroom to take my early morning piss.  
then I started getting ready for school, and soon left for another day of my boring-ass life.

-  
I was walking down the streets as the other high school students ignored me  
except for one certain boy with tri-colored hair, who quickly ran up to me and said to me in a beaming voice  
"hey joey how are you today?"but, all I reply with was"hmm" I was again lost in my thoughts again.

but that boy did not wanna give up"joey, joey, JOUNOUCHI! " which of course snapped me out of it as I looked over at my friend who seemed worried  
"whats up yug?'' I replied calmly.  
"joey whats up with you you keep ignoring me like i'm nothing?!"  
"oh it's nothing, don't worry yug."  
"joey you've been worrying me lately I think that something is up and you just won't tell me"  
"uh umm well its just that umm oh never mind just don't worry about me i'm perfectly fine okay?" I responded nervesly  
yugi looked at me with both worry and suspicion_ jeez i feel like he's trying to pry into my soul!_  
"well hehehe i've got to go so uhh see you later kay bye"  
I then ran for my life _i hate it when he pry's like that it makes me feel insecure_

oh whatever I gotta get to school or my math teacher is gonna kill me! (not that she doesn't hate me already hehehe)

-

once again I woke up to my algebra teacher smacking her ruler on my desk screaming things that i can't even hear because my ears are now ringing

_"great just great, boy i'd like to smack her upside the head with that fucking ruler maybe it'll teach her not to do that and then I would watch her bleed ...hehehe."_

after class yugi and I went to our lockers to go get our books and by the time we had all the books we needed yugi looked like if you dropped his books on him it would kill him

now thats scary...*shudder* .

once we were in our classroom just a few minutes before class started and our books were put neatly put away yugi looked over at me...

"hey joey our algebra teacher is really harsh on you isn't she?" he said as he playfully punched my arm.

I gave a pained look and he looked at me oddly.

"joey are you okay, did I hit you too hard? I didn't think I could punch at all..."

he said as he slowly tried to lift my sleeve to see if something were wrong.

"hey what are you doing?!" I replied as I tried to scoot back in my chair away from him but instead fell out of it and landed on my injured left arm

"ow! son of a bitch! mother fucker that fucking hurts ow!...uh hehe just kidding uhh it doesn't hurt at all ..."

by this time yugi was looking at me like he's just seen a ghost...

_oh fuck! i've been found out! hmmm what to do? I know I can make sure he never squeals to anyone, no wait this is yugi I can't do that to him!_

"joey..."

"what? im fine its just a little sore there, don't worry about me"

"okay then, if you're fine then lift your sleeve!" he pouted.

"umm er I just-" but was saved by the bell and the teacher coming into the room telling us to please take our seats

_whew saved by the bell... literally _

but I was then shot a worried look by yugi...

I couldn't even focus on my class (not that I ever do...)

after class yugi looked at me resuming our previous conversation.

"well joey are you gonna keep a secret or not?!" he barked.

well ya see yugi-" I said and then ran for my life.

"JOSEPH WHEELER GET BACK HERE!"

_damn I hate it when he calls me that.._

"...what?!" I said stopping dead in my tracks

"come here right now or i'll get yami!..."

_fuck he got me...damn it_

I walked over to him and he grabbed me by the hand and yanked me off some where.

"where are we going?"

"just shut up and walk" yugi said slightly squeezing my hand.

shortly later I found myself in the nurses office.

_great just great the one place I didn't want to go...fuck_

"well joseph lets take a look at you okay please take off your shirt" said the nurse kindly

"um do I have to?"

"yes of course you do I need to see your wounds to see how bad they are"

"but I would prefer-"

"JOSEPH!" yugi screemed.

"fine..."

I slowly took off my shirt..

"OH MY GOD!" the nurse and yugi said in unison

_to be continued..._

well thats all for now, please review! I love reading what other people have to say and please no flames! this is my first fic

bye!

-_red eyes duelist_


	2. Chapter 2

well here's chapter 2

disclaimer

i do not own yu-gi-oh this is just a fanfic written for fun

B.T.W some of the characters will be called by their japanese names...like tea will be called anzu and whatever other characters I want...

chapter 2

_as resumed from chapter 1..._

"OH MY GOD!" the nurse and yugi said in unison

"what is it that bad?" I replied.

"uh joey your entire back is ether bruised or bandaged, so yeah it's that bad!"

"hmm well what ever, do what you need"

"uh what?! how did this happen?!"

as yugi and I were talking the nurse took off the bandages slowly...

"ow careful that does hurt"

"sorry" the nurse replied.

once the bandages were off both yugi and the nurse gasped and looked like they wanted to screem in horror.

"what?, whats wrong?" I replied.

I looked at my back in the reflection of the mirror...

"hmm well that is a mess"

"joey again I ask HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"um well its a funny story...I don't wanna bore you..."

"im listening now start talking"

"I really don't wanna talk about it"

"start talking right now!"

"NO, I DON'T WANNA!"

"WELL YOU BETTER!"

"um excuse me"

"WHAT?!" yugi and I both said in unison.

"um I don't think you two should start fighting"

"why" asked yugi

"because every time he screams more blood spills down his back..."

"WHAT?! joey why didn't you tell me?"

_hmm why the sudden change of tone?_

"I didn't want you to worry about me..."

"...joey...you stupid moron..."

"wait why am I a moron?!"

"because you didn't tell me"

"how does that make sense, so I keep secrets whats wrong with that?"

"well you shouldn't keep a secret that's life or death"

"oh come on its not that bad..is it?" I said looking at the nurse.

"well it kinda is life or death its infected and if you don't do something it could spread and really hurt you..."

"WHAT?!" said yami

_whoa why is he here?!_

"are you telling me that joey is THAT hurt?!"

_"_um well yes...he is..." the nurse replied_._

_"_oh my poor little baby is there anything I can do to help you my pretty little baby" yami asked me

"um please stop calling me pretty little baby...please"

_yami's eyes sparkled for some odd reason...what the hell is he thinking?!_

"joey you are sooooo cute!" yami squealed

_jeez can he even take me seriously?! why does he act like this whenever i'm in the room?_

"you guys must be really good friends if you act like this with each other" said the nurse.

"yeah we're really good friends-"

"THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" yami interrupted

"yeaah the best of friends..." I said to the nurse.

"well what should we do to help him nurse?!" yami asked.

"well you should keep the wounds clean, um don't let him pick at them or they'll get worse, um check on them regularly and thats about it."

"alright i'll take awesome care of him!"

"um do I have a say in this?!"

"no you don't my pretty little lover."

"okay then..."

_man, he's creepy, I mean "pretty little lover?! is he...GAY?! or just bi? I guess i'll never know..._

_Later on after school..._

as I was walking home from school when I was suddenly tackled by my friends as they were all talking at the same time

"wait what the fuck is going on, one at a time!"

"Joseph wheeler you fucking bastard why the fuck didn't you tell us about your back?!" screamed anzu.

"well I-"

"Joey can I date your sister?" squealed triston.

"No and if you even lay a finger on her i'll rip your balls off and shove them up yer ass until you throw them up and then i'll rip yer brain outta yer head and shove THAT down yer throat and watch you choke on it!"

_oh great I think triston just pissed himself..._

"joey do you want to sleep over?!" screamed yami.

"uh um sure... I would-"

"great lets go NOW!"

We soon arrived at yugi's house...

_Yay, now my arm is sore from getting dragged around..._

"Well here we are lets go to my room..."

_The look in his eyes just screams "SOMETHING IS GONNA HAPPEN!" I've got a bad feeling about this..._

As soon as we entered we were greeted by his grandpa chiming "hello yugi and joey!"

I smiled at the greeting.

_He's always been like a grandpa to me and yugi's kinda like a little brother/best friend, it's kinda...cute..._

and with that done we headed into the kitchen and grabbed each grabbed a can of soda and headed up stairs

and as soon as yugi shut the door he looked at me and told me to take off my shirt

"um why?" I asked.

"cause I have to check your wounds".

"oh okay" I said as I slowly and carefully took off my shirt making sure I didn't accidentally screw up the bandages

yugi slowly took the bandages off and started cleaning the wounds...

"I'm not even gonna ask how one fight could put so many wounds on your back..."

"yeah better not ask..." I replied.

after yugi cleaned my wounds and put some disinfectant on them he started bandaging them

"ya know joey you're being very calm about this and surprisingly sitting still"

I smiled and felt yugi pause and start twitching, I looked over and I was knocked on my stomach before I could blink

I looked at yugi who was now licking my upper back and moving his way to my neck

"yugi what the fuck are you doing?!"

"not yugi...yami"

my eyes widened as he was now licking my neck and moved his way to my cheek

"um wh-why are you licking me?!" I said trying to relax (not easy)

"oh you have no idea how long I have waited for an opportunity like this you've been teasing me far too long joseph wheeler"

and as soon as he finished saying that before I could even say a word I felt his lips upon mine and his tongue rub against mine lustfully.

_to be continued..._

ooh spicy! whats gonna happen next well the only way to find out is to keep reading!

well bye!

-Red eyes duelist


End file.
